


Le Gars au Bonnet Orange

by Nuts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Canon, kind of, present, they meet again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Je l’ai vu de loin et je pensais qu’il était le genre de gars qu’on suit du regard jusqu’à tourner au coin de l’avenue, à qui on pense toute la journée comme « le gars au bonnet orange » et qu’on oublie le lendemain matin car on a beaucoup trop d’autres soucis en tête. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Gars au Bonnet Orange

 

La première fois que je l’ai vu, c’était dans une rue terne et triste. Vous savez, ce genre de petites rues sans vie dans lesquelles on accélère le pas pour partir plus vite. Il était appuyé contre un mur décrépis, mais ce n’était pas ça qui avait attiré mon regard. Il portait un bonnet orange ridicule qui le faisait ressortir au milieu de toute cette sobriété. Je l’ai vu de loin et je pensais qu’il était le genre de gars qu’on suit du regard jusqu’à tourner au coin de l’avenue, à qui on pense toute la journée comme « le gars au bonnet orange » et qu’on oublie le lendemain matin car on a beaucoup trop d’autres soucis en tête. Tout avait parfaitement commencé : je l’ai suivi du regard en m’avançant, mais mon chemin m’a conduit droit vers lui.

 

J’ai regardé mon ami Ethan s’avancer, enjamber le trottoir d’un pas et le héler. Ethan devait me présenter quelqu’un, une de ses connaissances – une amie, peut-être – et j’avais pensé que ce serait encore une fille à qui il devait un service et, donc, à qui il avait promis un rendez-vous avec moi. J’avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait être un mec excentrique qui n’avait pas peur de paraître totalement dérangé.

 

C’est à ce moment que « le gars au bonnet orange » est devenu « le gars aux yeux bleus transperçant ». Il avait levé la tête et, comme s’il s’était attendu à me voir, avait posé immédiatement le regard sur moi. Il a souri alors que quelques mèches noires sortaient de son bonnet pour venir caresser ses sourcils épais. Je suis resté immobile, comme si ses prunelles me désarmaient.

 

\- Bonjour, Arthur.

 

Et entendre sa voix a été comme respirer après être resté sous l’eau trop longtemps. J’ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant lamentablement de remettre toutes mes pensées dans l’ordre. J’ai eu l’impression que son sourire s’était agrandi, mais j’en suis pas sûr.

 

\- Fais pas attention à Merlin, Jim, me dit Ethan, il fait ça avec tout le monde.

 

Ma bouche était légèrement pâteuse, mais je parvins à articuler :

 

\- Merlin ?

\- Ouais, c’est comme ça qu’on l’appelle. Merlin, parce qu’il cherche le Roi Arthur. A vrai dire, je connais même pas son vrai nom.

 

Merlin. Il a souri à Ethan d’un air complice pour répondre au ton affectueux de mon ami, comme s’il avait l’habitude de la boutade.

 

\- En fait…

 

Les deux regards se sont tournés vers moi et j’ai dégluti avec peine.

 

\- Mon premier prénom est Arthur.

 

Je n’avais jamais vu les yeux noisette d’Ethan s’écarquiller autant. J’ai eu un peu honte de ne jamais lui avoir dit mon premier prénom, mais je ne l’aimais pas beaucoup. Et la seule personne qui m’appelait comme ça était ma mère.

 

Mais ce qui m’a perturbé le plus, c’est d’entendre le rire de Merlin résonner contre les murs des maisons et emplir la rue rapidement. Il s’est calmé avant que je n’ai pu lui faire une quelconque remarque et m’a regardé droit dans les yeux. Après ce qu’il m’a semblé être un test, il a souri franchement (je veux dire par là qu’il semblait plus naturel que les précédents, et que j’ai remarqué que même ses oreilles s’étaient tirées vers l’arrière cette fois) et a tendu sa main.

 

\- Eh bien, enchanté, Arthur.

 

Ces yeux pétillaient de malice, attendant de voir si j’allais lui serrer la main ou pas. Piqué dans mon orgueil, je le fis rapidement, mais mon inconscience fondit avec la chaleur de sa peau.

 

Avant que je ne m’en rende compte, il est devenu « Merlin », et j’ai pensé à lui le lendemain en me réveillant, et le jour d’après et le jour d’encore après…


End file.
